


Informal Chat

by Hawkwitch



Series: oneshots [8]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Informal Chat<br/>Characters: Jim, Martin, Eric<br/>Genre: One-shot<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: some nice words<br/>Summary: Takes place during early episodes. Jim asks Martin and Eric about their dealings with their Permanent Secretaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informal Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/gifts).



Jim would have a little informal chat with his colleagues Martin and Eric. Then he would start complaining that Sir Humphrey was going in and out of his office without any regard to whether it was convenient for him. He wanted to know if it was a normal practise. Apparently not.  
„Oh? No such luck for me!“ Martin The Foreign Secretary said sulkily. „I would speak to my Permanent Secretary in the morning, but if I want to speak to him at any other time I have to hunt him down myself. Good thing he is not too difficult to spot... Usually Frederick is to be found in the canteen and insists upon speaking in front of The Chef. Then I would have to dodge dozens of tricks to force-feed me. In most cases it is more convenient to catch the latest news on telly!“  
Leaving it at that, then Jim bought up a complete lack of transparency in DAA dealings and the impossibility of having any open dialogue with Sir Humphrey.  
„My first meeting with Frank was really weird.“ The Chancellor to the Excequer Eric said. „Frank was like: „It’s so important to know the numbers here in The Treasury, Chancellor! If The Chancellor gets naked then it should never be done for the purpose of counting to 21. And you are probably used to paying for „it“ (which is totally untrue!!!), but here you must learn all 10 000 ways of saying „there’s no money“. I told him straight what my predecessor had told about him: he's a total jerk-off and that if it is 4.30 PM and for some reason he has not managed to stir up drama then I can expect him to start insulting me. He assured me that such days are really infrequent... Frank is an economist, and is as big fraud as any other weather forecaster. But he has his moments when he is de facto hilarious. The other day he went like: do you know about The Hemline Index, Chancellor? The Hemline Index is a theory presented by economist George Taylor in 1926 and it suggests that hemlines on women's dresses rise along with stock prices. In good economies, we get such results as miniskirts – as seen in the 1960s – so you can see their knickers. And I replied to Frank: too bad if they are wearing any!!!“  
Well, that was way too much transparency.


End file.
